


The Warmth of your Hand

by SophiaHoppia



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Awkward Flirting, Felix is a Mortal Savant, Felix knows about one night stands, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, First Dates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Félix's POV, Kissing, M/M, Sappy, Sylvain is a Great Knight, Sylvain knows about dates, after their A+ support, blowjob, canon-typical mentions of violence; blood and injury (short and not descriptive), chapter 1 is like a long prologue, everyone knows these two are in love with each other (except those two), mentions of someone not being there anymore (if you read between the lines), set after chapter 17, sylvixweek2020: warmth & promises, the shipping fun starts in chapter 2, warnings just to be sure:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:32:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaHoppia/pseuds/SophiaHoppia
Summary: "Aaw, Felix, that's so cute of you," Sylvain sang with his flirty voice usually reserved for women only, "If you were a girl, I would think, you've just confessed to me."---Felix had always been in love with Sylvain, that much was for sure. Yet he had never intended to confess these feelings in any kind of way, knowing full well, that his childhood friend wasn't interested in men much less in him.Slipping up on his own resolution in a short moment of carelessness, Felix had set the ball rolling nonetheless, unknowing where it might lead to.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 12
Kudos: 64
Collections: Sylvix Week 2020 Fic Collection





	1. One sentence to change it all

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my first FE3H fanfiction! Since I haven't finished playing all the routes (and am afraid of spoilers), I have yet to read my first FE3H fanfiction. But after finishing chapter 17 of the Blue Lions routes and reading the A+ support of Felix and Sylvain, I just had to write a short scene about them. 
> 
> As you might know, if you know me from my other fanfics, as almost always _a short scene_ escalated into _three chapters of words_ , containing ups and downs, angst and fluff, romance, and lust.
> 
> Have fun and enjoy the ride!
> 
> If you manage to reach the end, feel free to drop me a comment about what you enjoyed or what I can improve on next time - no need to feel shy! I love hearing from you ♥
> 
> PS: I know it's called Reason and Faith in-game, but I simply went with black magic and white magic. Sounds better to me.
> 
> Beta-reader: Finn

It was still early in the morning as a large group of thieves and rebels was closing in on Garreg Mach Monastery. While Felix was annoyed by even more problems besides the struggle of saving the royal capital while conquering the imperial capital, he looked forward to the promise of a real battle, helping him to take his mind off of everything else.

Fighting had always been his way to deal with feelings, with problems, with troubles - with everything. It was simple: Concentrating on defeating his enemies forced him to forget everything else. To forget how Sylvain had taken that hit for him in the battle last month. To forget how the redhead had fallen to the ground, red blood splashing out of his leg.

Red blood, which usually helped Felix dealing with his problem as he cut down enemies. But this time it hasn't been an enemy's blood. It has been the blood of a comrade. Of a friend. Of his stupid secret crush, he had tried to forget about in his teenage years, before he finally accepted that he could never get rid of these feelings he harbored for his childhood friend. These feelings of love he's had for years now. _Years_. So many years that he had stopped counting.

They had talked after the fight. Sylvain wasn't as badly wounded as Felix had feared, but he still felt a cold shudder running down his spine when he thought back to the moment Sylvain had been hit.

One short moment of carelessness had almost cost him the life of the most important person in his life. His feelings had been all over the place afterwards: fear, regret, longing, worry - all of them caused by love.

He was way beyond denying these feelings of love he felt for his red-haired childhood friend.

What _did_ bother him, although, was, that he had failed to suppress these feelings last month. He had told Sylvain that he almost wanted to give him a hug, that he liked his smile and liked how Sylvain -despite fooling around all the time- was there whenever Felix truly needed him.

When Sylvain had mentioned the promise they had made as children, to stick together until they died, the swordsman had almost lost it. It might have been a thoughtless promise, made by innocent children, but by now Felix was sure he wouldn't ever get anything closer to a wedding vow than this.

He had never been interested in women. And while some men could be entertaining for a night, they weren't interesting enough for any kind of long-term relationship - especially not on an emotional level. The only one capable of causing him to feel love was this stupid fool, who flirted with every woman he laid eyes on - even grandmas or scarecrows. It was ridiculous. As ridiculous as these thoughts the swordsman had had at the beginning of puberty when he wondered how their relationship would have turned out to be if Felix had been a woman. But he was born a man and felt like a man. Nothing could change that.

Just like nothing could change the fact that Sylvain only was into women. Felix had accepted that fact long ago. Had decided to keep his love back, hold it inside to avoid ruining their friendship, their companionship, their dynamic on the battlefield. After all, that was essential for survival.

But whenever Sylvain showed some sincerity, saved Felix's life, spoke of their childhood days and promises, the younger one felt his chest swelling with love. The love, that dared to spill over no matter how desperately he tried to hold back.

And then the swordsman had done the only thing he could always rely on: take the topic back to fighting. He had told Sylvain to stop fooling around and to train more. He'd even said he wouldn't go down with him, if the other died early, although he knew it was a lie. His life centered on Sylvain, even if the other wasn't aware of it. He couldn't stand the thought of Sylvain leaving this world before him. His only purposes in life were to fight and to be around Sylvain. Going on with only one of these two seemed impossible to him and even if he felt weak for being dependent on these two, he couldn't change who he was.

Yet that didn't mean he would ever admit this weakness in front of anyone, no. He would just snap at them, just like he had slashed out on Sylvain last month.

Felix had wondered if their conversation would change anything between them, but that wasn't the case. Sylvain had healed fast and well, flirting with professor Manuela and Mercedes whenever they checked on his wounds, and Felix had simply rolled his eyes. This stupid redhead would never change. Just like Felix's stupid feelings for him would never change.

Forcing his focus back to the present and the fight against the thieves ahead, Felix listened to Byleth's strategic orders for their battle.

It was neither anything unusual nor was it the first time they'd defend Garreg Mach Monastery against an invasive force. A simple routine yet the swordsman was experienced enough to avoid underestimating any enemy.

The thieves launched an open attack against the monastery's main entrance and Felix wondered if they seriously thought they could win this way or solely were suicidal.

While their strategy seemed to be lacking, their numbers were far greater than assumed.

Although the sword would always be Felix's preferred weapon of choice, he was glad he's had Byleth talk him into studying some black magic as well. It was beneficial to finish some enemies off from the distance before he cut down the rest of them with his sword as soon as they'd reached him.

"Annette, watch out!" Felix heard Gilbert yelling over the battlefield and the swordsman followed his gaze in search of the young girl. As often, the mage was difficult to locate, large enemies blocking everyone's view on her.

 _Who_ he easily located though, was Sylvain: mighty Great Knight in his shining armor on his faithful horse. The redhead was galloping towards a group of enemies, maneuvering right through them as he picked up Annette with one hand, pulling her up on his horse in one smooth move.

Realizing how much raw strength Sylvain had in only one arm, Felix gulped. He knew his fool of a friend wasn't as weak as Felix always teased him to be, yet seeing such a display of great physical force did _things_ to Felix.

Avoiding the fist of an enemy on reflex, the swordsman slashed down the bandit in front of him.

The painful cry that reached his ears and made his blood freeze didn't come from the enemy going down in front of him though.

Turning his gaze back, he saw Sylvain dropping his battle axe, an arrow stuck in his elbow right in the small gap between the armor piece of his upper arm and that of his underarm.

Annette had taken the reins and together to managed to stir the horse to a safer territory while Gilbert was fighting off the enemies who had been surrounding his daughter before.

The young mage seemed to be exhausted, probably out of magic, yet unharmed despite a few scratches. Sylvain wasn't moving his right arm anymore and Felix felt panic creeping up his body. Had the redhead been hurt badly?

The horse had come to a stop in an area without any enemies and Felix watched his friend almost fall down his horse with a pained expression. Annette was sitting next to him on the ground and Ingrid, probably having witnessed everything from her pegasus up in the sky, landed next to them as well.

Felix cut down the last enemy in front of him and took a quick look around the battlefield. Gilbert didn't appear to have any trouble with the enemies surrounding him. Further to the south, his comrades were still fighting but by now their numbers were exceeding those of the enemies.

Under normal circumstances Felix would be rushing over to help them, but not this time. Sylvain was hurt and there was no other healer nearby.

"Go help Byleth," the swordsman ordered his battalion pointing towards the south, as he starting running northwards to Sylvain.

As he approached them, Sylvain's head was laying on Ingrid's lap and the two girls had taken off the armor from his arm, Annette fretting about the arrow still stuck inside the knight's elbow.

"I can't really move my fingers," Sylvain said with a pained expression and Annette visibly was at a loss.

"Move it!" Felix shouted as he reached them, only realizing he had pushed Annette to the side a bit too roughly as the mage fell to the ground with a surprised cry.

"Hey!" Ingrid complained but Felix didn't listen. He grabbed the hand of Sylvain's wounded right arm to hold it down with his left hand as he pulled the arrow out of the knight's elbow using his other hand. It took the redhead a second to register what had happened, but then he screamed, surprised by the sudden pain, and Ingrid had to press her hands onto his shoulders to stop him from struggling and hold him down instead.

Keeping his left hand linked with Sylvain's right hand, Felix had already started to cast a healing spell on the wound, furrowing his brows in concentration as he did his best not to mess this up.

"Felix, you-" Ingrid started, surprise clear in her voice, but Felix interrupted her at once.  
"Shush! I need to concentrate."  
He had studied a bit of white magic back then when he was getting into black magic. But theory was one thing, and practice was another thing. He had only recently started practicing to effectively _use_ his healing skills, relying on Byleth for teachings and advice. Especially after the fight last month, where Sylvain had gotten wounded protecting him, Felix had intensified his white magic training.

Focusing on everything he'd been taught by their professor while remembering every bit he had read about healing open wounds, Felix bit his lip and forced his right hand to stop trembling. He wouldn't mess this up. After having mastered the theory and having been trained by their professor, there was no way he would let his childhood friend down.

By now, Sylvain had stopped struggling in pain, but Felix still held the knight's hand in a firm grip while his right hand hovered over the wound he was healing. It might be self-serving to keep holding the other's hand, but its warmth helped to keep him grounded, to stop him from overthinking or doubting his own abilities. He was doing this for Sylvain and he was doing it right.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed, his healing abilities were still low leveled and took some time, but he noticed the wound steadily getting smaller.

After a while, he felt Sylvain squeezing his hand, and a small smile slipped onto his face before he put on a concentrated frown once more. If Sylvain could move his fingers again, he had nothing more to worry about.

The others had reached them by now, telling them about their complete victory and checking in on everyone's well-being. Out of the corner of his eyes, he caught Byleth encouragingly nodding at him, before their teacher went to check on the other soldiers.

"Since when have you mastered white magic?" Sylvain asked the question that hung in the air since Ingrid had first spoken up. Hearing the redhead's voice, carefree and playful like always, free from any pain, made Felix finally lose the tension he had felt since he had heard Sylvain's painful cry from afar earlier. Not wanting to reveal any weakness or letting his massive worry, caused by a massive amount of love, show, Felix went for a harsh tone.

"Since I know that I can't leave you fool out of my sight for even one second!"

"Aaw, Felix, that's so cute of you," Sylvain sang with his flirty voice usually reserved for women only, "If you were a girl, I would think, you've just confessed to me."

"If you were gay, you would think, I've just confessed to you as well," Felix retorted before thinking at all, his voice quieter than usual and carrying an honesty which wasn't part of their usual banter.

The realization hit him like the critical hit of a spear, right into his heart.

Sylvain's eyes had widened in shock shortly, realizing the seriousness of Felix's statement, but, like always, the swordsman already saw the corners of the redhead's lips turning up again, a playful laugh starting to tumble from his mouth just as Ingrid spoke up.

"Don't you dare ruin this with a joke!"

Sylvain, for once listening to someone, bit down on his trembling bottom lip, and Felix couldn't stay there even one second longer, couldn't watch which emotions would be showing on Sylvain's face, the obvious uncertainty about Felix's words hanging heavy in the air.

Ingrid knew about Felix's feelings. He had never intended to tell her, but the woman had a sharp intuition, especially regarding her childhood friends, and even if Felix tried to avoid the topic, she had confronted him with it one day. Knowing he had no chance to convince her of any lie, he reluctantly admitted she was right, but that wouldn't change anything.  
Even Ingrid couldn't change the fact that Sylvain was only interested in women.

Felix had very carefully approached the knight about the topic a few times in the past. Whenever they'd had a more serious talk about their friendship or their relationship in general, it constantly revolved back to Sylvain laughing everything off as a joke, Felix complaining, Sylvain suggesting to pick up some girls and Felix only picking up his training sword instead.

That's how it always went when Felix had a moment of weakness and almost let his feelings slip. These hopeless feelings which would cause nothing but awkwardness between them should Sylvain ever learn about their existence.

But this time they hadn't been on their own. This time Ingrid had stopped them from falling back to their casual routine, had stopped them from making a joke between bros out of this weird situation.

That was something Felix didn't know how to deal with. He hadn't confessed anything per se, hadn't uttered any secret. But he had felt the shift in the atmosphere.

And he knew Sylvain had felt it as well.

Not ready for any of this, Felix got up, turned around, and walked away without another word. He heard his comrades calling after him, but he didn't listen. He needed to clear his head, needed to focus on anything but Sylvain or his feelings.

Being a soldier to the core he went over to check on his battalion. It hadn't been the toughest battle and he surely wasn't good at showing affection in any kind of way, but he cared about the well being of his men.

Just like he cared about Sylvain's well-being. He hadn't finished healing his wound completely, but Mercedes would surely finish what he had started. He didn't have to worry about that. He didn't have to think about Sylvain.

Just like intended, Felix spent the time after the battle checking up on the soldiers of his battalion, skillfully avoiding any contact with Sylvain, Ingrid, or any one of his old classmates.

Skipping lunch was easier done than expected, but Felix didn't exactly know where to go. He had seen Ingrid standing by the door of his room at the dorm and Sylvain was at the training ground. Felix hoped deeply this fool didn't intend to train after getting healed only a few hours ago.

The front yard of the monastery was still buzzing with people clearing up the battlefield, so Felix was at a loss of where to go to be alone. He knew he couldn't avoid a conversation forever, but he didn't feel ready to have one now. Not with Ingrid and especially not with Sylvain.

Maybe he was overthinking. With his words, he hadn't outed himself as gay. Although he had never voluntarily brought up the topic of his preferences, he hadn't made a secret out of it when Ingrid had called him out one day even before she had noticed his feelings for the knight. This woman was just too astute.

Furthermore, he hadn't confessed his feelings of love to Sylvain either. They had only been joking around, similar to other joke conversations they've had. Only that Felix's voice had betrayed him with its serious tone and Ingrid's exclamation had pointed out the wholeheartedness behind it.

But maybe no one had noticed. Not everyone was as sharp as Ingrid.

Having no other place to go to be on his own and no place to train in peace, Felix went to the greenhouse. He sat down in the corner farthest away from the entrance and tried his best to sort out his thoughts.

He needed a plan.  
He hadn't had any intention of letting these words slip this morning and he didn't intend to let anything similar slip in the future either.

He would not tell Sylvain about his feelings, wouldn't risk ruining their friendship.

" _Oh, this mountain of sweets, and treats that I long to eats,_ " Annette's singing voice, as she was watering the plants, suddenly interrupted Felix's thoughts, " _Oh, stack of steaks and cakes and crumbs and yums._ "

Knowing that he would be spotted anyway, as soon as he stood up to get away or when the mage walked over to water the plants next to him, Felix spoke up first.  
"Sorry for pushing you away earlier," he mumbled and a high-pitched scream left the young girl as her watering can fell with a loud clonking noise.

"Felix! What are you doing here sitting in the corner and moping?!"

"I'm not-" Felix wanted to retort but stopped with a frown mid-sentence. _Was_ he moping?

"Whatever," Annette sighed, "I'm not mad at you, but I appreciate your apology."

"Hmpf," the swordsman grunted, lacking the intention to keep this conversation going for longer than necessary. He would prefer it if Annette just finished her task and left him alone again.

"By the way," she suddenly spoke up remembering something and pulled a plain white envelope out of her pocket, "Sylvain told me to give you this."

He stared at the envelope without making any attempt of grabbing it.

"Just take it," Annette left out an annoyed sigh and threw the envelope at Felix. Reflexes kicking in, the swordsman caught the white piece of paper and Annette had a triumph smile on her small lips.

"Why?" He asked, looking offended at the plain white envelope in his hand.

"Why what?" She blinked at him, but Felix only motioned at the envelope.

"I have no idea what's inside or what Sylvain's intention is. He gave some envelopes to the professor, Ingrid, and the others as well, telling us to deliver it to you in case we should find you, and then he ran off. No idea where to."

Felix frowned again. What was that fool thinking? He couldn't just bother everyone with this. Whatever _this_ even was.

"Won't you open it?"

"What?" Felix looked up to meet Annette's waiting gaze. The young mage rolled her eyes.

"Won't you open that envelope?" She repeated.

Felix's gaze went from her to the envelope and then back to her. Did he want to open it?

"Oh, come on! Even I wanna know what this is about. Open it! I'm so curious," she excitedly got a few steps closer to him.

"It's just a piece of paper," he waved her off.

"Felix! Just open it," she insisted again.

"Why don't you continue what you came here to do and water the flowers? And sing another one of your weird songs," he suggested, changing the topic of their conversation.

"Teasing won't get you out of this! I'll water the plants only when you open the envelope!"

"Fine," Felix sighed if only curiously was finally getting the better of him as well.

He carefully opened the envelope and pulled out a folded piece of paper. Unfolding it, the paper showed the typical signs of Sylvain's kinda messy handwriting:

_Felix,_

_meet me on the roof terrace at 8._

_Sylvain_

That wasn't much information after making such a big deal out of it. He flipped the paper once, checking if something else might be written on the backside, but it wasn't.

"And?" Annette asked, still way too excited about this nothingness, yet decent enough to not just take the paper away from him and read it herself. "What is it?"

"Not sure," Felix shrugged his shoulders.

"Felix! Come on!"

"I don't know. Guess it's a challenge to a duel," the swordsman mumbled even though the roof terrace was an odd place for a duel. The roof terrace was an odd place for _anything_. There wasn't much up there if the remembered correctly. Nothing but a statue and two small ponds.

"Why would he challenge you to a duel?"

"How should I know what this fool is thinking?"

"I don't know," Annette shrugged her shoulders before she playfully added, "Maybe by properly talking to him for once and just _asking_ him, but I guess that would be expecting too much of you two."

Felix wanted to retort something. Anything. But he remembered the last words he had exchanged with Sylvain and the retort died on his lips. Instead, he simply read the letter again. Three simple lines. Nothing special about them. And yet Felix felt his heart speeding up. He had never received a letter from Sylvain before. You couldn't even call this a letter, it was more of a short note. Yet it felt special to Felix, unlike a challenge for a duel. That might have been his first thought, but it didn't seem to be right. But what else could it be? If Sylvain wanted to talk, he wouldn't have to point out a specific time and place, even if Felix had been avoiding him all day.

But what else could it be? And why the roof terrace of all places?

After pondering for a while, he noticed that Annette had gone back to watering the plants, happily humming another song.

"Tell him, I'll come," Felix suddenly announced.

"Huh?"

"Tell him, I'll come," he repeated and waved the letter around to emphasize what he was referring to, "just if you happen to see him."

"Sure, leave it to me!" Annette replied way too happy as the swordsman went back to ignoring her and stared at the piece of paper in his hand.

This small piece of paper that felt like it would lead to something big.  
  



	2. The power of honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What awaits Felix at the roof terrace?  
> Certainly not a duel.

After moping in the greenhouse for way too long, Felix eventually got up again and went to take a quick shower. His muscles felt rusty after sitting on the ground for hours and the warm water running down his body felt like a blessing.

Afterwards, he went to the library, picked up some books about white magic and battle strategies before he sat down at an empty table. He browsed through the books without really reading them, still lost in thoughts, wondering what would await him later. At least he could rely on his comrades to have enough decency to avoid starting a conversation inside the library and that was everything he was wishing for right now. He should have come here in the first place instead of heading over to the greenhouse.

But then maybe he wouldn't have received Sylvain's letter.

_Nonsense._

Someone would have just spotted him here and would have dropped the letter on his table. He couldn't have avoided it. And maybe he was even glad about it. He wasn't sure what to think since he wasn't sure what to expect.

With every passing second, it was getting harder to ignore the tiny hopeful voice inside his heart, that desperately had been screaming _'It's a date!'_ for hours. Getting his hopes up over nothing would only lead to pain later. A pain, he couldn't simply relieve with any kind of healing spell.

As the clock ticked closer to the appointed time, Felix felt himself getting more and more restless. This was so ridiculous. Certainly, he was getting his hopes up over nothing.

Unable to stand this uncertainty any longer, he left the library at once and went through the hallway towards the stairway.

Cyril was sitting in front of the stairs leading to the upper floor, folding clothes on his lap. Why was the boy doing this here of all places?

"Oh, Felix," the young boy greeted and stood up to let the swordsman walk past, "I've been told by Sylvain to not let anyone through besides you. And the professor told me to listen to him."

Confused to no end, Felix frowned once more today.  
"Okay," he mumbled _eloquently_ before going up the stairs.

Felix hadn't been on the top floor of the monastery often since he'd never had any reason to be here, so it took him a moment to remember which way he had to turn to reach the roof terrace.

As he left the hallway, stepping out to the destined place, he was immediately greeted by Sylvain's voice.

"Oh, Felix! You're early, but I'm so glad you came! I would have invited you personally but I couldn't find you after the battle, so I just asked everyone to give you my note in case they saw you. After all, I still needed time to get everything ready."

Felix just stood in the doorway perplexed as Sylvain kept on talking his head off. At some point, he must have started hallucinating, causing him to see things that weren't real.

Sylvain was wearing black dress pants, a white dress shirt, and a black vest and wine red jacket along with it. While Felix still wondered why the other even had clothes like these with him during times of war, noble or not, the redhead hurriedly put some tableware from a nearby tray to the table.

Together with two chairs, the table had been placed exactly in the middle of the roof terrace, a stainless white tablecloth on it, a vase containing flowers -not just any flowers but roses, _red_ roses- placed in the center of it. Some lose rose petals were scattered, decorating the table.

Red candles, the same red as Sylvain's beautiful hair, were lighted on the table as well, their warm light mixing with the orange-red of the setting sun.

That was...

Felix didn't know if he felt happy or sick.

"Sylvain, I swear to the goddess, if this is your idea of a bad joke, I'll-"  
"What? No! Never! This is no joke, Felix. I'm serious," Sylvain answered at once and walked to the left side of the table, pulling out one of the two chairs for him, "Please sit down."

Felix still hadn't moved from the doorway, trying to process what was happening.

_'It's a date,'_ his treacherous heart whispered again and Felix met Sylvain's gaze, seeing nothing but sincerity in the other's eyes.  
Maybe a bit of uncertainty as well, as he continued to study his face.   
Furthermore, growing nervousness.  
And even fear?

"Please?" Sylvain inquired again and Felix couldn't leave him hanging as he noticed how small and hurtful the other suddenly sounded.

"Alright," he agreed and almost had trouble to walk over to the table. His knees were getting weak and he once again hated what these feelings could do to his body and mind.

Pure relief grazed the knight's facial features as Felix finally sat down and the swordsman only now realized how long he must have been stalling and staring into Sylvain's face just now.

"I've made some Daphnel Stew," the redhead explained as he put a covered plate down in front of his guest, his voice back to its usual cheerfulness Felix could listen to all day.

As the knight lifted the metal food cover a pleasant aroma of poultry and onions rose to Felix's nose.

" _You_ 've made this? Last time, I've checked, you couldn't cook," he teased. Because that was what they always did. Playfully teasing each other. This whole situation was so out of anything considered normal or usual, that Felix needed this routine to ground himself. Otherwise, his heart just might spring out of his body, beating too fast.

"Hey, I could always cook at least a bit," the knight complained as he sat down in front of Felix with a plate of Daphnel Stew as well. "Also, I've asked Dedue to teach me. Told him I'd need it to impress the ladies."

Felix felt burning jealousy creep up his body, the same pain and spite he felt every time Sylvain mentioned _some girls_ and was ready to drop a sarcastic comment like he always did to deal with this kind of situation when the knight continued to talk.

"But the first thing I wanted to learn was making Daphnel Stew: your favorite," Sylvain admitted while blushing, scratching his cheek, and Felix's retort died on his tongue.

Sylvain didn't usually blush in front of Felix.  
Sylvain didn't usually go out of his way to learn cooking Felix's favorite dish.  
Sylvain didn't usually invite him to a self-cooked dinner date on the roof terrace during sunset.

Just like Felix didn't usually blush in front of Sylvain.  
Just like Felix didn't usually go out of his way to learn white magic for Sylvain.  
Just like Felix didn't usually go on any dates ever.

And yet that was exactly what had happened.

And was still happening.

Right here, right now. On the roof terrace of Garreg Mach Monastery, witnessed by no one than the evening sun, which cast its golden radiance upon them.

At a total loss for words and still desperately trying to calm his beating heart, Felix put up his fork and tried the stew.

"Aha. This is nice," he stated honestly as the delicious flavor spread inside his mouth.

"I'm glad," Sylvain smiled at him. His rare, small, honest smile and Felix felt his blush deepening, desperately hoping he could blame it on the setting sun.

They slowly ate in silence, neither completely awkward nor completely comfortable either. Everything still seemed like a crazy dream or hallucination caused by the endless longing he felt for his childhood friend.

Despite it all, Sylvain soon found back to his usual self and started babbling about his cooking lessons with Dedue: How he's had troubles to distinguish one herb from another, wondering how _anyone_ could tell the difference between one green plant from another green plant. How he had burned his first few tries of baking anything in the oven, cause he got distracted after some time and then forgot about it until he smelled something burning. How he had to eat messed-up and burnt food since their resources didn't allow them to let anything go to waste.

"Sylvain, what's all this?" Felix asked after a while, vaguely gesturing with his hand at nothing in particular yet everything at once. He didn't mind listening to Sylvain's stories forever, but he needed some more clarity.

"Well, this is poultry, with onions, and-"

"Sylvain," he almost whined in annoyance.

"Oh, come on, Felix. Don't make me spell it out. Even you must have been on enough dates to notice one," the redhead replied, using his naturally playful voice.

Wanting to reply with a usual comeback of his own, Felix found himself at a loss for words. This _was_ a date. This wasn't only his heart whispering hopeful wishes. This was Sylvain calling this a date. _A date._

"Felix," Sylvain sounded shocked but serious, as he put down his fork, staring at the swordsman, "you... have been on a date before, right?"

"I don't think that grabbing a drink at a bar with some stranger for no more than ten minutes, before turning it into a hasty but heavy make-out session in some dark alleyway counts as a date," Felix huffed, driven by a rare moment of honesty. If Sylvain was honest and serious about this, Felix would be as well. Even if he still was afraid of getting his heart broken by Sylvain suddenly laughing this off as a joke in the end.

"A heavy make-out session, huh? I've never done _that_ before. So I guess today will mark a first for both of us," Sylvain replied with a little laugh.

Felix just silently stared at him as the realization of this innuendo slowly sank in.

"Shit, I," the knight suddenly blushed, his eyes nervously darting around, "Sorry. That was too much, wasn't it? Shit, I'm so embarrassed, forgot I've said that!"

"And if I don't want to forget it?" Felix inquired, feeling his whole body warming up in anticipation.   
This was getting ridiculous.   
Feelings were so ridiculous.

Now it was Sylvain's time to be at a loss for words, which was a rarity Felix enjoyed. Putting a smirk on his face, the swordsman emphasized his statement. "What if I don't want to forget it but want you to act on it?"

"Then I," the knight cleared his throat, "I'll be in your capable hands later?"

It sounded more like a question than a statement, but Felix could live with that. The way Sylvain desperately avoided his gaze, blush still prominent on his sharp cheekbones, told the swordsman the sincereness behind the knight's words.

"Alright," Felix responded with an honest smile, "looking forward to it."

They continued to eat in silence and Felix still wasn't sure where this date had come from and what it would lead to after tonight, but he tried his best to enjoy the present without thinking too far ahead. He would know soon enough if this was a one-time thing or not, if this was only initialized out of curiosity or if feelings were involved. The same kind of feelings that still threatened to burn him down from the inside.

He knew his heart wouldn't take it if this was just a fling.

But it was already too late to stop now. He had found a thread of hope and he had grasped for it. Even if it would rip up tomorrow, he would cling to it tonight.

"So," Felix disrupted the silence with a teasing smirk, "you're telling me that all these fancy dates with all these fancy ladies never lead to any heavy make-out sessions?"

The pout that grazed Sylvain's face was too cute to be true.

"Don't tease me about being a virgin," the redhead answered sulkily.

"I'm not teasing you."   
He was teasing him.  
"I'm just surprised."

"Promise me, you won't laugh," Sylvain answered, still pouting.

"What?"

"I had to promise Ingrid to be honest today, so I want you to promise, that you at least won't laugh at me!"

"What has Ingrid suddenly to do with all of that?"

"She gave me a piece of her mind, threatening to never speak to me again if I messed this up by being an, and I quote, _dishonest joking douchebag_."

Felix laughed out loud. "That's our Ingrid!"  
He should probably thank her tomorrow. Or curse her. Depending on however this night continued.

"Promise?" Sylvain asked again to gain assurance.

"Promise," Felix nodded with a smile, "I won't laugh. And I'll be honest as well."  
Guess that had long been overdue.

"Going on dates with beautiful ladies is fun. It is easy, carefree, playful, a nice change of pace," the redhead started to explain and Felix noticed these ugly feelings of jealousy creeping up again, "but that's all it is: A game, a farce, a good way to spend time and have some fun. But it's never anything serious. All these women... they don't know me. Not the real me. All they know is this charming casanova with a crest. This would never lead to a full-filling relationship. And -remember you promised you wouldn't love- I don't wanna get intimate with someone just for the fun."

Sylvain looked up and right into Felix's eyes. "I'm saving that for someone I'm serious about."

Felix was about to just take another bite of their delicious dinner but his hand stopped in midair as he heard Sylvain's last words. His golden eyes shimmered with a vulnerability one wasn't used to coming from the loud extroverted knight.

Putting his fork back down, Felix reached over the table to take Sylvain's hand into his own. The same hand he had held this morning while healing his wounds.

The silent gesture made a smile flicker over Sylvain's beautiful lips, but his eyes still looked ready to unleash a stream of unshed tears.

"I," the dark-haired started but paused again to carefully choose his words, "I never saw any meaning in going on a date with anyone - unless it's someone I'm serious about."

The swordsman watched how the realization of that confession slowly sank in and when Sylvain finally couldn't hold back his smile anymore, Felix felt himself smiling as well. They were both grinning like fools, and suddenly they were chuckling loudly without knowing what even was so funny, and Felix didn't comment on the single tear that rolled down Sylvain's cheek.

"Okay," the knight began as they had calmed down again, "all this _being honest_ and _talking about feelings_ has made me way too nervous. And I'm always getting hungry when I'm nervous, so we really should eat now."

"Of course, you are hungry even in _this_ situation," Felix snorted yet picked up the fork with his free hand as well, "but I guess we shouldn't let this delicious meal go to waste."

They continued to eat, talking about easier topics, sharing some jokes, and even falling back to their usual back and forth of bantering.

But this time they knew what was serious and what was a joke. There was no way they could forget that this was indeed a date. Their hands were still joined, the sun had set by now and the candles under the starry sky only added to the romantic atmosphere.

Their legs were touching under the table and even through the think fabric of their trousers, Felix could feel the warmth radiating from Sylvain. The warmth he had longed for since forever yet never dared to reach out to, too afraid to fray their friendship beyond repair.

After finishing their meal, Sylvain suddenly let go of Felix's hand, and the swordsman immediately felt cold.

"I hope you aren't too stuffed cause there's still dessert," Sylvain explained as he got up to put their empty plates on the nearby tray, gracefully placing another plate, containing grapes and a variety of cheese, in the middle of the table instead.

"Oh, masterfully cooked, chef Sylvain," Felix teased.

"Hey," the knight complained, as he picked up a grape with his fingers, his elbow propped up on the table. "Our resources are limited and you don't like sweets, so my options were kinda limited."

The redhead gestured during his explanation, grape still tightly held between his fingers and Felix's body had moved before he could think, eating the grape right out of Sylvain's hand, his lips brushing the other's fingers, causing the redhead's cheeks to immediately light up in a color perfectly matching the red of his hair.

Surprised by this cute reaction, Felix blushed as well and looked everywhere but at the other's face.

"Felix?" Sylvain's voice sounded small, tentatively.

"Yeah?" Felix met his gaze again.

"You've said that you didn't go on dates with anyone unless you are serious about them," he quietly retold.

"Yeah," the swordsman confirmed.

"How long have you," the redhead stopped mid-sentence, "Since when have you, I mean-"

Sylvain let out a sigh, "This is difficult."

"Just try again, I'm used to waiting for you," Felix tried to encourage the other, but couldn't bite back the teasing tone.

Thus, the cute little pout had found its way back to Sylvain's face and Felix smirked triumphantly.

The knight took a deep breath before he spoke up again. "Since when have you been serious about me?"

The question wasn't even a surprise to Felix any more. He had already known what Sylvain had wanted to ask during his first attempt, but teasing this cute pout out of him again had been worth the wait.

"If you've expected me to tell you about the big rosy moment, I've fallen in love with you, I have to disappoint you. There wasn't any special moment. It's just always been you. It might have started as friendship when we were younger, but it soon grew into love, and I've long but accepted that these feelings will never leave me again," Felix admitted honestly, and Sylvain buried his face behind his hands.

"L-love?"

Felix arched up an eyebrow. "Yeah? Wasn't that obvious yet?"

"I, I mean, yes, but, how can you just, I mean, I," he stuttered, "This is embarrassing!"

"You cute, little dork," the swordsman let the endearment slip he usually desperately had held back.

"Stop teasing me!"

"I'm not teasing you. I'm just being honest like I've promised to be. But I _will_ tease you later," he added with a smirk, "and _that_ is a promise as well."

"Did you just-? Oh my goddess!" Sylvain exclaimed and screamed into his hands, still hold up to hide his face.

Felix laughed whole-heartedly, enjoying these cute reactions of the other man.

Slowly taking the hands out of his face, Sylvain revealed his deep red blush and a mixture of pout and smile. "Getting to hear you laughing like that is almost worth getting teased by you."

The embarrassment about this admission hit Felix at once and he cleared his throat as he tried to cover up his shame.

"Is there a reason you've had these feelings since forever yet never told me about them?" Sylvain asked once they had both calmed down a bit more.

"Sure," the swordsman stated simply.

"Great. Feel like sharing it with the class?" The knight arched up an eyebrow expectantly.

"It's not that hard to guess, you womanizer," Felix spat out more spiteful than intended. He had always been jealous of these women that got to go on dates with Sylvain. Even if he never would have admitted it out loud. Even after Sylvain had explained earlier that these women had been nothing but a short amusement for him.

"Didn't we promise to be honest?" Sylvain asked and Felix sighed.

"I _am_ honest, Sylvain: I've always thought you were _only_ interested in women and didn't care about men at all. And I wouldn't want to impose these feelings upon you, fearing to destroy what we had. Even if it wasn't the relationship I've been longing for: Having you as a best friend was better than not having you at all," Felix admitted honestly and even now he still felt that very fear coming up inside of him: the fear of losing Sylvain, the fear of destroying the bond they had grown over the last years.

As if sensing his distress, Sylvain reached out over the table, joining their hands once more. Felix smiled as he felt the other's warmth again.

"It's not like you ever dropped any hint about you being into anything but women - or scarecrows," he added playfully, and Sylvain groaned.

"Oh, come on! It's bad enough that Ingrid always teases me about that. And just for the record: It wasn't even a real scarecrow."

"But she looked like a scarecrow, according to Ingrid at least," Felix arched up an eyebrow in question.

" _He_ might have had some feminine traits and very tousled hair, yes. But, come on, I was only 10 back then! That doesn't count," Sylvain whined.

"I never knew it was a male scarecrow," the swordsman admitted.

"It _wasn't_ a scarecrow. Can we please drop this now?"

"Okay, okay," Felix smiled, "yet my point still stands. You've never shown any sign of being interested in me or men in general. It was even next to impossible to grab a normal dinner with you. You'd always go on about picking up some ladies."

"That's because, I've realized my feelings for you and was embarrassed about it," Sylvain sighed.

"When did you realize it?"

"About five years ago, during our last year at the Officers Academy," the knight admitted, "I had never thought or felt about a man that way before, so I was confused and embarrassed. And then I was scared, for the same reasons as you. I didn't want to mess this up between us. And I was sure I _would_ mess this up if I'd been alone with you. That's why I always tried to invite others. I just thought you weren't interested in love at all. You never mentioned anything about a girl, a boy, or anyone. You only ever talked about training."

"Sounds like we've both been anxious fools," Felix huffed and squeezed Sylvain's warm hand.

"Yes," the knight chuckled, "I'm starting to understand why Ingrid finally snapped this morning."

Felix groaned. "She had realized my feelings for you right after we've joined the Officers Academy, and she would never stop giving me _that look_ whenever you and I had argued again."

"What? She had known back then already? Oh my goddess! She had called me out on my feelings for you during our time at the Officers Academy as well - only a few days after I've realized them myself. It's like she'd been waiting for a chance to confront me with it," Sylvain explained.

"So she has known for about five years that our feelings are reciprocated?" Felix deducted, "No wonder, she always tried pushing me into a confession."

"Same."

"Does that make her a good friend or not? I mean, she stuck to her promise to keep this secret yet it still took her five years to act as a wingman and get us together like this." Despite his question, Felix knew that Ingrid _was_ a good friend.

"I'm so glad she forced me to be honest today."

"Yeah, me too. I guess we should thank her."

"Yeah."

They both smiled and Felix caressed Sylvain's hand with his thumb.

"I am grateful, that today has happened, but please try not to get hurt during battle again. My nerves won't take it and I _don't_ want you to die before me," Felix admitted before he carefully voiced his other worry, "Your arm _is_ alright again, isn't it?"

"Don't worry, you did a perfect job. It's as good as new," Sylvain assured, "And I promise that I will be even more careful from now on."

"That's a lot of promises today," Felix noticed with a snort.

"Better seal them with a kiss," the knight suddenly said and took up Felix's hand to place a quick kiss on it.

Feeling these soft lips on his skin made something snap inside of Felix and the swordsman immediately leaned over the table, pulled up Sylvain by his stupidly fancy dress shirt, and placed a real kiss on his lips.

He watched Sylvain's eyes widen in shock before they both closed their eyes to concentrate their senses on their feelings instead.

Sylvain's lips were softer than Felix had ever dared to imagine and the redhead was shyer about this than Felix had ever considered possible.

"Just follow my lead," he whispered hoarsely and a short whine left the knight before they joined their lips together again.

Felix let go of Sylvain's shirt, instead, using his hand to gently angling the other's head to the side, deepening their kiss as his tongue invaded the other man's mouth.

When their tongues finally met, after years of longing, they both moaned into the kiss. Conservative at first, Felix soon felt Sylvain giving in to his desire, instinct taking over as he messily kissed him back.

The swordsman smiled into the kiss. This unexpected inexperience of Sylvain was way too endearing. It made him wanna do things, he had only dared to think about inside his dreams. The ones, that made him wake up sweaty and horny.

"I think I've promised you a teasingly, heavy make-out session," Felix whispered against Sylvain's lips and got a needy broken whine as response.

The swordsman leaned back to his side of his table, their hands still joined, and waited for the knight to regain enough of his composure to stand up as well.

"What about dessert?" Sylvain asked as he noticed the plate with the cheese and grapes, still almost untouched.

Felix grinned, "Don't worry you'll get your _dessert_ ," and his smile widened even more as he watched Sylvain's blush intensifying.

"Also, we'll simply take this with us," he explained and picked up the plate.

"Alright," Sylvain finally said and got up as well.

"Hey, you," Felix cleared his throat, "you know I don't wanna force you into anything you aren't comfortable about. If you wanna end this here for today, then-"

"No, I don't want it to end here," Sylvain interrupted him, walked around the table and placed a quick kiss on the swordman's lips, "You had your first date and now I want my first... night."

"Night?" Felix smirked, "You mean _sex_."

Sylvain let out a flustered sound and Felix laughed.

"I still can't believe _you_ of all people are too shy to even talk about it," the swordsman admitted truthfully.

"Sorry if I'm disappointing you," the knight mumbled and looked down, but Felix reassuringly squeezed his hand.

"I'm not disappointed. Not at all. It's cute, really," he placed a quick kiss on the redhead's cheek, "just promise, you'll stop me at once if you are feeling uncomfortable."

"I will," Sylvain smiled, "never thought you'd be such a gentleman."

"Only with you," Felix whispered and they both blushed at this admission.

The swordsman cleared his throat.  
"I guess, we should at least put out the candles?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. We can clean up the rest tomorrow," Sylvain confirmed and blew out the candles at once before they left the roof terrace, their hands still joined together, Felix carrying the plate with their dessert.

They silently walked through the hallway and down the stairs, until they had to stop on the next floor.

"What, in the name of the goddess, are you doing here?" Felix asked as he spotted all of his former classmates _sitting on the floor_ in the hallway together with Cyril and their professor.

"We're having a tea party," Cyril stated as if it was the most normal thing in the world to have a tea party _here_ of all places.

"Oh my!" Mercedes exclaimed happily as soon as she spotted their still linked hands.

Meanwhile, Ingrid was close to shedding tears, "I can't believe it. Finally!"

"Aaaw, I've told you today would be the day," Annette happily clasped her hands together and Ashe enthusiastically nodded in acknowledgment. "It was about time."

"These cooking lessons have not been in vain," Dedue stated simply.

"Neither have the white magic lessons," Byleth added with a content smile.

"I'll stay in one of the deserted dorm rooms tonight," Dimitri suddenly announced, without meeting their gazes, "so you won't have to worry about any... noises reaching your neighboring room."

"Oh my!" Mercedes snickered.

"Whatever," Felix snorted and pulled Sylvain along with him before the redhead would burst from embarrassment.

They heard some more cheerful shouts and congratulations, followed by laughter and clinking teacups. Felix was wondering if they were drinking tea with a lacing of rum.

But he couldn't care less about anything the others were doing, as Sylvain squeezed his hand and showed him a beautiful smile.

Felix felt the corners of his mouth moving up on their own and he thought, that he could get used to this whole dating thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Check out my Profile to find me on Tumblr or Twitter!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaHoppia/profile)   
>    
>  [Or simply check out my other fanfictions!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaHoppia/works)   
> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last chapter!
> 
> It's getting a bit sentimentally and then it gets nsfw!
> 
> Have fun :)

After leaving the building and their snickering companions behind, they were greeted with the silence of the night as they continued their way to the dorms.

Even in the chilly night air, Sylvain's hand joined with his own kept him warm.

"Is it just me or were our feelings obvious to everyone else?" Sylvain let out a sigh, "They will never stop teasing me about that."

"Just ignore them," Felix suggested with a shrug. He didn't care what the others knew or thought about them.

"Easy for you to say."

"Although I can't resent them for it. Teasing you is easy and extremely fun: Your reactions are just way too adorable," the swordsman explained with a grin.

"Not helpful," the knight grumbled, making the swordsman laugh and apologize.

"Anyway, should we really be chatting about _them_ right now?" Felix asked and squeezed Sylvain's hand.

"Oh, hm," the knight sheepishly squeezed back, "What did you expect us to talk about?"

"I don't know," Felix admitted with a shrug, "Technically, this is still the _cliché, romantic, sappy_ part of the date and therefore your level of expertise. I thought you would spit out some romantic crap about the stars."

Looking up to the night sky, an endless sea of stars stretched out before their eyes.

"Do you know anything about the stars?" Sylvain asked.

"No."

"Well, let's start with some simple basics."  
They slowed down a bit and the knight leaned closer to Felix, pointing up at a group of stars in the sky.  
"Do you see this accumulation of stars over there?"

"You smell like garlic," the swordsman noted dryly.

"And whose fault do you think this is, mister _My-favorite-dish-contains-a-lot-of-garlic_?" Sylvain complained.

"Hey," Felix chuckled, "I've never said that it bothered me. I love garlic."

The pout Sylvain showed him was worth the teasing.

"Anyway," the knight took a deep breath and pointed back up at the sky, "Look at this large group of stars over there."

"Alright."

"Do you see this really big star with the slightly blue glimmer to it? That's the Blue Sea Star," Sylvain continued his explanation and Felix didn't miss how the knight's voice dropped an octave, "Even in this group of so many stars, it notedly stands out among the others: strong, mighty and breathtakingly beautiful - just like you."

Wanting to retort with some of their usual banter, Felix opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Whenever he had overheard Sylvain flirting up random women in town, he had been jealous that he wasn't at the receiving end of this sweet-talk, but now _that_ he was, he actually felt embarrassed about it.

If these words were truly meant for Felix and no one else.

"Is this one of your standard flirt lines you're using on every date?"

"What? No," Sylvain frowned, "Felix, come on. First, you want me to _spit out some romantic crap_ and now that I'm sincerely offering you my feelings, you keep breaking the mood."

"Sorry," the swordsman mumbled, realizing the other was right.

"Although it _is_ kinda cute to see you jealous," Sylvain said and now _he_ was the one with a teasing smile on his face.

"I'm not," Felix started to retort, but Sylvain interrupted him at once.

"Nuh-uh, remember: We've both promised to be honest today."

"Urg," the swordsman let out a sound of displeasure, "Fine. It's still difficult for me to grasp that you really mean what you say and aren't just spitting out some cliched lines you've used on other people before."

"I ensure you, that I have used the last five years to collect a huge repertoire of cheesy flirt lines reserved for no one but _you_."

Feeling his cheeks warming up, Felix hoped the moonlight was weak enough for the darkness of the night to hide the traitorous red color grazing his face.

Not trusting in his ability to find the right words to acknowledge this confession, Felix simply squeezed Sylvain's hand. With an understanding smile, the other intertwined their fingers even more tightly.

"Another star, that is easy to spot, is up there to the north," the knight pointed out the direction and Felix let his eyes search the starry night sky again, "that one is called The King's Right Hand."

"So it's kinda like my old man's star?"

Sylvain stopped walking at once, causing Felix to come to a halt as well, since their hands were still locked, carefully balancing the plate of cheese and grapes in his right hand to stop it from dropping.

"Please tell me you didn't just mention _your dad_ as I tried flirting with you," the knight pleaded and Felix grimaced as he noticed his mistake.

"Sorry. I spoke up without thinking," the younger one admitted regretfully but kept looking up at the sky, his gaze fixed on that one star: The King's Right Hand.

"Felix?" A tentative query.

"It's like he's watching over us, isn't it?" Felix whispered, unable to avert his gaze from the bright shining star, surprised by how broken his voice had sounded, and even more surprised as Sylvain suddenly pulled him into a hug.

"Shining strong and brightly," he continued to speak despite the lump forming in his throat, voice slightly wavering.  
"Yeah," Sylvain quietly agreed, his forehead resting on Felix's shoulder, their hands still linked, his other arm around Felix's back.  
"Like he's happily watching over us," Felix noted with a broken huff.  
"You think, he would have... you know, about us?" Sylvain stalled.

"Yeah," Felix aspirated, "He talked to me, about two months ago: said that he needed to get some things off of his chest now since no one could know what the future might bring in times of war."

Sylvain inhaled sharply.

"He said, as Shield of Faerghus his focus lay solely on winning this war and saving our people, but, as a father, his biggest wish was for me to be happy. No matter what would bring me happiness: being alone or being with a so-called redheaded fool. He just wanted his son, who he had caused so much suffering in the past, to be happy in the future."

Felix hadn't answered anything back then, wasn't used to dealing with this kind of emotional revelation coming from his old man. But he had smiled as they clinked their glasses and he knew his father had understood.

Sylvain's shaking sobs brought him back to the present and his gaze finally left the sky again.  
"What are _you_ crying for now?"  
"B-because!" Sylvain uttered unsubstantially.

"Stop it," Felix playfully nudged his cheek against Sylvain's, "there is nothing to cry about now. I'm happy today. And as long as I'm still able to fight and have you by my side, I'll always be happy."

The confession made Sylvain sob again.

"You're such a crybaby."

"I have to cry for both of us!"

Felix appreciated the thought. "Thanks."

They kept standing there for a while, Sylvain sobbing against his shoulder, while Felix had his eyes closed, taking deep breaths to soothe them both.

"Let's keep going," the swordsman spoke up when the redhead had calmed down, "I don't want to keep carrying this plate of dessert forever."

"Oh! I've totally forgotten about that," the knight admitted and leaned back from their hug. "Give it to me."

Handing the plate over to the redhead, Felix put on a smirk as he leaned closer to seductively whisper in Sylvain's ear. "If that is your wish, I can give it to you _hard_."

The knight immediately blushed up to his ears and leaned as far away as their joined hands allowed. "How can you have troubles dealing with my romantic flirts but then shamelessly utter words like _these_?!"

Felix laughed as he started to continue their walk to the dorms, dragging Sylvain along with him.

"I'm just stating the truth." Felix shrugged his shoulders. "Either get used to it or keep getting flustered about it. It's kinda cute, so I don't mind."

The swordsman grinned as Sylvain quietly murmured something inaudible.

"You nervous?" Felix asked softly after a while.  
"No!" Sylvain retorted way too quickly to be true.  
"So you _are_ nervous," the swordsman remarked with a teasing smile and the knight avoided his gaze again.

"Don't worry," Felix replied reassuringly and squeezed the other's hand, "just trust me."

"I do," the knight confirmed.

After a long walk, they finally reached the dorms and went up to the second floor.

"My room?" Sylvain whispered as they walked through the hallway, passing by the rooms of their companions.

"Yeah," Felix confirmed since Sylvain's room was located at the end of the hallway, adjoining only to Dimitri's room, who _had_ mentioned not staying there tonight. "I just need to pick up a few things quickly," the swordsman mentioned as they reached the door to his room.

Reluctantly letting go of Sylvain's hand, Felix stopped by his room, swiftly picking up his old sleeping shirt and trousers along with a bottle of lube and some condoms.

Sylvain, who had waited outside but followed him with his gaze, had turned bright red again.

"No pressure," Felix said, trying not to laugh at the cute embarrassment of his partner, "just in case we need it."

"Always prepared," the knight tried to joke, but his voice sounded too flustered.

"Exactly," Felix confirmed as he closed the door to his room again and they walked over to Sylvain's room at the end of the hallway.

Since the interior design was the same, Sylvain's room didn't look that much different from Felix's own. Still, the armor plates piled up in the corner of the room, the clothes -even if only a few- laying on the floor, the vase with fresh flowers on the sideboard, and the pile of books on the desk, titled with so many cheesy words, Felix had to grimace, gave the room a personal touch just typical of Sylvain.

After dropping his stuff right next to Sylvain's bed, located on the left side of the room, Felix started to undress, taking off the upper part of his clothes.

"Woah, give a guy a warning!" Sylvain sounded flustered and turned around to look away, causing Felix to snort.

"It's nothing you haven't seen before, after training together in summer or walking by each other in the shower room."

"B-but, the context is different this time!"

Felix smiled in amusement, but kept on his trousers, for now, fearing Sylvain might otherwise faint from embarrassment before anything even began to happen.

"Now what should I do with you cute, flustered mess?" Felix asked, still amused, as he placed a quick kiss to Sylvain's cheek and took the plate from his hand, placing it on the bed instead.

"Stop teasing me," the knight complained.

"Sorry," the dark-haired man chuckled as he sat down on the bed, his intense gaze fixed on his childhood friend, "but it's so adorable seeing how tense and nervous you are, that it's difficult _not_ to tease you."

"Felix!" A whine.

"Alright, alright. I've got it. I'm not making fun of you, I'm just teasing you a bit," the swordsman emphasized, "but I'll try to turn it down a notch, alright?"

"Alright."

"Good." Felix smiled and picked up a grape together with a piece of cheese. "Dessert?"

Sylvain nodded and after a moment of hesitation, he at least took off his dress jacket and vest, hanging them over the back of his chair before he joined Felix on his bed.

Trying to pick up a grape, nervousness made the knight's fingers tremble too much, causing the fruit to slip through them just as a hissed curse slipped through his lips.

"I thought eating dessert would calm your nerves, but apparently not," the swordsman remarked with a smirk.

"I haven't even eaten it yet." The complaint left the knight's lips as he failed to pick up another grape and Felix almost felt sorry for him.

"Here," the swordsman offered as he picked up the fruit instead, holding it close Sylvain's mouth.

Feeling embarrassed about getting fed at first, the redhead still gave in after a moment of hesitation and ate the grape out of Felix's fingers.

"Cheese as well?" The swordsman asked even though he had already picked up a piece.

Nodding in confirmation, Sylvain leaned closer but Felix put the piece of cheese up to his own mouth instead, holding it between his lips with a smirk as he leaned closer to his friend.

Inhaling sharply, the redhead nervously licked his lips without moving closer yet Felix waited with all the patience he could exercise.

As if caused by magnetic attraction, their hands linked again, fingers intertwining. The warm grip reassuring them both as Sylvain finally leaned in again, lips touching, tongues fighting over a melting piece of cheese.

Felix laughed into the kiss as he realized how _cheesy_ this whole situation was. Sylvain gave him a questioning look as they parted, but he only placed a quick reassuring kiss on his lips again.

Picking up a grape and putting it to Sylvain's lips again, he didn't let the other man get any chance to get nervous again. As the knight leaned closer for another kiss afterwards, Felix didn't hesitate to reciprocate.

As their tongues kept up a fierce dance, Felix gradually started to let his free hand roam over Sylvain's body. He started from his cheek, going down his neck, carefully slipping beneath the collar of his dress shirt before he slowly started to unbutton it.

Without ending their kiss and while caressing Sylvain's hand with his thumb, Felix did his best to focus on every reaction coming from his childhood friend each time he undid another button.

He noticed Sylvain getting more restless, taking deep shaky breaths whenever Felix's hand grazed the skin of the knight's chest and stomach, yet he never drew back.

Desire rose within Felix, burning strong after years of waiting for this to happen, making it difficult to refrain from simply devouring the man before him.

"T-time out," Sylvain stuttered after suddenly breaking their kiss, "I need to breathe."

Felix closed his eyes and took one deep breath as well: For Sylvain's sake, he wouldn't rush this.

Chewing on his bottom lip to keep his mouth busy without latching onto Sylvain again, Felix opened his eyes in surprise as he felt a grape pressing against his lips. Exhaling -and only now realizing he had been holding his breath- he opened his mouth to take not only the little fruit but also Sylvain's fingers into his mouth.

His gaze was fixed on the redhead's face as he let his tongue swirl around the fingers in his mouth. The knight was confused until Felix lasciviously sucked on his digits, clearly stating his intention.

His action caused Sylvain's blush to deepen as a high-pitched cry tumbled from these beautiful rosy lips. Smirking as good as possible with fingers in his mouth, Felix winked at his knight and sped up the movements of his tongue until he felt Sylvain pulling back in embarrassment.

It took all of Felix's self-restraint to let him go and _not_ follow him with his mouth. His lips were wet and a drop of saliva had rolled down his chin.

He was so hot for Sylvain, he had no idea how he still managed to hold back. They hadn't even done much yet, hadn't kissed or touched for long but Felix felt himself burning up from the inside.

The moonlight was shining in through the window, letting the skin of Sylvain's chest -peeking out from the opened dress shirt- glow faintly.

"I know this is going fast, but can I just suck you off?" The words had tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"What?!" Sylvain asked, his eyes widening in surprise.

"I just wanna feel you. Please," he knew he sounded desperate, needy, vulnerable. He was showing every side of himself, he had always hidden from Sylvain, hidden from everyone. But he just couldn't hold back anymore.

"I," Sylvain gulped, "I don't mind receiving, but what should I," he stopped mid-sentence and gestured with his free hand.

"Nothing," Felix stated simply, "You don't have to do anything, just enjoy it. And stop me if I overdo it."

Feeling himself trembling in anticipation, Felix locked on to Sylvain's gaze and waited for another confirmation from the other man.

"If _you_ really are okay with that," the knight enquired.

"More than okay," the swordsman whispered seductively, and Sylvain hastily nodded again in approval, a needy whine tumbling from his lips despite his shyness.

Unable to suppress his desire even one second longer, Felix dropped from the bed to kneel on the floor, not caring if his knees would be sore later, opening Sylvain's dress pants with a swift movement of his fingers and pulling them down along with his underwear.

Sylvain yelped in surprise and grabbed the bedsheets, trying to avoid tumbling off the bed at the sudden force.

Felix had no time to regret startling the other, as he was greeted with the sight of Sylvain's partly erect manhood right in front of him. He wet his lips before he dove in for a treat, taking the head in his mouth and sucking _once_.

Having anticipated this reaction, Felix already had his hands on Sylvain's strong thighs before the other could crush him on reflex as he let out a surprised yelp. Although Felix wouldn't mind getting squished between these muscular thighs one day.

As Sylvain's fingers shakingly reached Felix's left hand, the swordsman immediately intertwined their fingers again and looked up to a teary-eyed face.

Reluctantly letting go of the knight's length, Felix soothingly rubbed his thumbs along the other's hand and thigh.

"Tell me, if I'm going to fast," he muttered, his voice hoarse with arousal.

"Ah, no," Sylvain cleared his throat and shakily took a deep breath, "I was just surprised."

"Yeah?" Felix asked to make sure and licked one long stripe from the base up to the tip, savoring the manly taste of Sylvain.

A broken whine greeted his ears and he noticed the knight biting down on his bottom lip.

"Don't force yourself to be quiet," the swordsman ordered and placed a quick kiss to the top of the Sylvain's erection, "Tell me what you like."

"I," the redhead started, but couldn't finish his sentence, taking deep breaths instead and his arousal twitched in front of Felix's smirking face.

"Yes?" Felix asked, deliberately letting his hot breath hit Sylvain's hard-on again.

Another whine tumbled from the knight's lips and the swordsman's grin only widened, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Please don't tease me," Sylvain whispered and Felix took in a sharp breath. One day he _would_ tease him -until he cried, desperately in need for release- but not today.

"I won't." Another quick kiss to the top - A quiet intake of breath.  
"Just don't hold back." Another lick, up the whole length - A whine.  
"Yeah, like that. Let me hear you." A suck on the tip - An open-mouthed groan.

Contentedly smirking up at the other man once more, Felix finally stopped the teasing and took as much of the other's length into his mouth as he could manage at first try.

Pressing his tongue against the underside of the hardness, he moved his head up and down, slowly at first, but soon finding a faster rhythm that earned him even more delicious sounds coming from above.

He had his gaze fixed on the other's face the whole time, looking up through streaks of his dark hair and watching out for any signs of displeasure coming from the other man. But there were none.

Sylvain did his best to reciprocate his gaze, although his eyes closed on reflex every time an especially deep moan left his throat.

Firmly holding the knight's hand to keep him grounded and reassured, Felix let his free hand explore Sylvain's body. He roamed over trained abs, a strong chest, sensitive nipples, back down along the ticklish side of his torso, until he reached the knight's strong thigh once more - all the while holding up the rhythmic movements of his head, relishing in the satisfying feeling of Sylvain's hotness pressing against his tongue.

After a while, Sylvain's hand let go of the crumpled bed sheets and hesitantly let the tips of his fingers brush against Felix's hollowed cheeks. The swordsman encouragingly leaned into the touch and the knight took in a sharp breath.

Spurred on by the other man's touch, Felix sped up his rhythm once more and Sylvain let out a breathy, blissful moan. "Oh, yes."

Feeling himself getting hotter with any passing second, Felix pondered to touch himself while pleasuring the other man, but somehow he couldn't stop his free hand from roaming over Sylvain's body, enjoyed touching the soft skin too much.

"I like," Sylvain uttered between harsh intakes of breath before a moan stopped him, and Felix opened his eyes, which he must have closed at some point, looking back up to the knight's panting face as good as he could manage between wet strands of hair clinging to his sweaty forehead and eyelids.

The redhead let his trembling fingers wander from Felix's cheeks to his forehead, carefully brushing the streaks of hair out of his eyes and behind his ear instead.

"I like," Sylvain started once more, his voice shaken by lust, "I like how your hair feels on my skin. Is that weird?"  
The brave and honest admission caused Felix to moan deeply, the vibrations reverberating to Sylvain's manhood, and the high-pitched moan that left the redhead made the swordsman once more curse the tight trousers confining his own hardened length.

Eager to please the other as good as possible, Felix immediately took off his hair tie, letting his dark hair fall around his face, grazing Sylvain's thighs even more than before.

"Yes," the knight moaned as he closed his eyes, and his hips bucked up on reflex. Entirely spurred on by this honest display of pleasure, Felix took Sylvain even deeper into his mouth and moaned as he felt the hand grabbing and pulling at his hair.

"Felix," the knight whined and his hips didn't stop twitching, "close."

Stimulated by the fact that everything he was feeling and hearing right now, was _Sylvain_ , Felix kept up his rhythm until he felt the other coming right down his throat.

He somehow managed to swallow everything without choking on it and let the other rode out his orgasm until he felt his hardness steadily softening inside his mouth and Sylvain's moans turning into shaky intakes of breath, only gradually slowing down.

Unable to ignore his own pressing erection any longer, Felix pushed Sylvain down on the bed. A small surprised sound left the knight, but he was still too far gone to do anything, relishing his blissful post-orgasm high.

Even with his left hand never letting go of Sylvain's hand, the swordsman somehow managed to open his trousers and pulled out his aching hardness as he leaned down on the bed as well, hovering only inches above the other man.

Burying his face in the crook of Sylvain's neck, Felix began to stroke up and down his shaft using his right hand, impatience making his movements erratic and irregular.

A desperate groan tumbled from his lips and he felt Sylvain squeezing their linked hands.

"Should I?" The knight questioned hesitantly and the swordsman felt Sylvain's free hand reaching for his arousal.

"If you want to," Felix somehow managed to utter before he took a deep breath and bit his lip, shortly stopping his hand's hectic movements.

As he felt Sylvain's hot fingers hesitantly wrapping around his erection, he moaned needily and immediately put his own hand around Sylvain's, starting to pump up and down again, setting a desperate pace once more.

Unassertive at first, the redhead soon adjusted to Felix's need, and together it only took them a few more strokes before the swordsman felt that familiar feeling erupting from inside until hot, white spurts of release left his body.

They stroked him through it and Felix's strength finally left him, his body crashing down on Sylvain's. Lazily nibbling on the skin of Sylvain's collarbone, Felix tried to get his breathing back under control.

Soon unable to ignore the stickiness between them any longer, he rolled over to lay on his back next to the knight, their hands still joined, legs dangling down to the floor.

Evidently being the one with more energy right now, Sylvain slowly let go of his hand and stood up to walk to the other side of the room, searching through the sideboard. "I've got some towels around here."

"I think I'll let my hair grow out again," Felix mumbled out of nowhere as he remembered the redhead's earlier confession.

"Felix!" An embarrassed yelp left Sylvain's mouth and suddenly the swordsman was hit by a towel getting thrown to his face.

Chuckling without regretting anything, he gathered his last remaining strength to lean up a bit and used the towel to clean his body as best as possible before carelessly dropping it to the floor.

Wiggling out of his trousers, he scooted closer to the edge of the bed. His left hand was fishing for his sleeping pants, which he knew he had discarded somewhere around here earlier.

Sylvain watched the whole process while standing in the middle of the room, cleaning himself likewise before putting on a more comfortable shirt and pants as well.

A snort left the knight as Felix continuously touched around the floor without getting hold of his pants.

"Shut it," the swordsman mumbled tiredly.

Having mercy on him, Sylvain picked up the desired piece of clothing and presented it to him with a grin. Felix mumbled something one could understand as thanks and put on his trousers without getting up from the bed.

Sylvain offered him the shirt Felix had brought with him as well, but the swordsman only shook his head. "Nah, too hot."

Putting it back down to the floor, the knight spotted the bottle of lube and condoms still laying on the floor.

"Oh, now we haven't even used the stuff you've brought," the redhead mentioned shily.  
"Next time," the swordsman mumbled without opening his eyes.

"There will be a next time, right?" Sylvain asked as he took the plate with grapes and cheese -that had somehow survived- from the bed to the nightstand.

"Sure," Felix confirmed before a yawn interrupted him. "Especially if you invite me to another date."

"How about a breakfast date?" Sylvain asked eagerly as he tried to pull out the blanket beneath the grumbling swordsman's body.

"How about an early-morning training session instead?"

"You can't be serious," the knight said after successfully freeing the blanket and stopped his further movements to stare down at Felix.

"Oh, believe me, I _am_ serious," the swordsman declared, tiredly opening at least one eye to look at his childhood friend.

"Felix, that is _not_ romantic," the knight heaved a sigh as he climbed over Felix's body to sit down next to him, pulling the blanket up to their hips before he lay down on his back.

"No, but it's essential for living and you have thereby lost this discussion," he declared, eyes already closed again.

"But," Sylvain complained but got interrupted as Felix suddenly turned around, putting his leg over the knight's body, resting his head in the crook of his neck, effectively halfway laying on top of him now.

"No," Felix decided. "Training ground. You and I, directly after sunrise."

"Fine," Sylvain let out a huge sigh and used his left hand to ruffle through Felix's hair. "And let me guess, after breakfast, we'll train as well?"

"Sure." A content sigh left the swordsman and he leaned into the touch. "And after lunch as well."

"And after dinner?" Sylvain asked with a whine.

"That's completely up to you," Felix whispered softly and planted a soft kiss against Sylvain's neck.

A smile spread upon the knight's cheek. "You know what? That doesn't sound so bad. I could get used to days like these."

"Yeah, me too," Felix admitted softly, his left hand seeking out Sylvain's right hand, intertwining their fingers again, feeling the warmth radiating through his body at once as he felt sleep slowly pulling him to the land of dreams.

He could get used to this.

"Never thought you'd be a tired cuddler after sex," Sylvain chuckled and Felix groaned.

"Shut up and sleep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading it. Feel free to drop a comment ♥
> 
> [Check out my Profile to find me on Tumblr or Twitter!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaHoppia/profile)  
>   
> [Or simply check out my other fanfictions!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaHoppia/works)  
> 


End file.
